je t'aime moi non plus
by Nian is Delena
Summary: Damon et Elena s'aiment mais au lieu de se l'avouer, ils préfèrent se haïr …. Mais on le sait tous entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas ….


_**Résumé :**__ Damon et Elena s'aiment mais au lieu de se l'avouer, ils préfèrent se haïr …. Mais on le sait tous entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas …. _

**Je t'aime moi non plus…**

Ce matin-là, Elena ce réveilla avec des regrets au cœur. En effet elle s'en voulait, il y a une semaine, alors que Damon n'avais que pour but la réconforter après sa rupture avec Stefan, elle la jeter comme si ce n'étais qu'une pauvre chaussette.

Elle est amoureuse de lui, elle le sait mais ne veux pas se l'avouer, au lieu de ça elle préfère l'ignorer et le faire souffrir pour éviter de s'attacher à un deuxième Salvatore. Car oui, sortir avec un vampire il n'y a rien de pire surtout si ce vampire malgré son irrésistible charme se trouve être l'être le plus méprisant et le plus imprévisible !

Il était maintenant 6h00 et cela faisait maintenant 1H qu'Elena repenser à ce début de semaine...Ce jour où tout a basculé…

**« Flashback »**

Cela faisait environ 1H maintenant que Damon observais du coin de la fenêtre Elena assise sur son lit entrain de pleurer… Quand il décida d'aller la voir pour la réconforter ! Il détester la voir dans cette état, cela lui déchiré le cœur, bien qu'il pensait ne pas en avoir, mais il détester deux fois plus son petit frère de lui faire tant de mal !

AH Stefan….Qu'elle incorrigible sentimentale… ! _dit Damon après être passé par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Elena et lui faire face._

Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! _fît Elena_

Je suis venu voir comment tu allais ?

Je vais bien ! Tu peux partir !

Elena….

Damon ! _Coupa Elena _Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Ce n'est pas de la pitié Elena ! Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ! Et malgré ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne me réjouis pas de ta rupture avec Stefan ! Bien au contraire ça me fais mal de te voir comme ça ! Je t'aime certes, mais ce que je veux par-dessus tout c'est te voir heureuse, même si ça doit être dans les bras de mon stupide frère !...

_Elena étais rester froide, sans aucune réaction face aux révélations de Damon._

Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi ! _lui fît Elena_

Après cette phrase, il ne fallut pas plus de deux seconde a notre vampire pour quitter la pièce a sa vitesse surhumaine … il était blessé premièrement car il penser être la personne sur qui elle pouvait compter et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réaction à ce qui lui avais dit … Alors Damon comme à son habitude partie ce morfondre au Mystic Grill…

**POV ELENA**

Et voilà, j'ai blessé Damon ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais il fallait qu'il parte! Il ne faut pas que je succombe à son charme irrésistible, son regard maléfique, son parfum envoutant et ses yeux azur si profond ! Mais comment lui expliquer ?...comment lui dire… il doit être si mal à l'heure qu'il est…Je vais attendre qu'il repasse me voir et je lui dirais tout !

**POV DAMON **

Arrivé au Mystic Grill, je me dirige vers le bar pour me commander un verre de bourbon pour oublier tous ce qu'il venait de ce passer avec Elena…. Après deux, trois verres, je vois la tante à Elena entrer…Jenna. Elle alla s'assoir au bar et ce n'est qu'après mure réflexion que je me dirigeât a sa rencontre … il faut que je reconquise le cœur d'Elena, le seul moyen est de la rendre jalouse et Jenna semble être la personne idéale.

Salut… _Lui dit Damon avec son sourire sur le coin des lèvres_

Damon !...Que me veux-tu ? _Répond Jenna_

Disons…Discuter…

Pourquoi je discuterais avec toi ?

Eux…Pour mon charme?… Non sérieusement, je viens en ami…

Toi ? En ami ? Je préfèrerais être sourde plutôt qu'entendre des âneries pareille !

Crois-le ou non mais je viens simplement papoter…Apprendre à mieux se connaître !

Pourquoi tu n'est pas avec Elena ?

Oh tu sais avec Elena, on prend du recule, des vacances, enfin tu vois le genre !…qu'est-ce que l'amitié peux être étouffante parfois…

Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Moi…eux….mais rien ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je lui ai fait du mal ?

Peux être parce que c'est ton habitude !

Ouch ! Touché… je suis blessé… ce qu'il se passe c'est que notre chère Elena a un égo surdimensionné !

Je vois, la belle Elena a brisé le cœur de ce cher Damon Salvatore ?!

Blesser n'est pas le mot, tout le monde sais bien que je n'ai pas de cœur…disons plutôt qu'elle ma énervé !

Après plusieurs verres, quelques fous rires et un baiser échangé…Damon ramena Jenna chez elle en espérant croiser Elena.

Par chance, Jenna avais oublié ses clefs, elle frappa à la porte et ce fût Elena qui ouvrit.

Ah ! Merci Elena. _Lui dit Jenna, alors qu'Elena elle n'avait pas quitté Damon du regard._

Damon fît de même et regarda Elena intensément, leur regard étais emplis de regret, de question et surtout de doute et d'amour. Jenna ce retourna et embrassa Damon qui se laissa faire tout en lançant un regard vers Elena, qui elle n'avait rien loupé de toute la scène.

Après tout ça, Jenna entra ce coucher laissant Elena et Damon face à face… Elena s'en voulais de cette situation et ne savais pas quoi faire, d'autant plus que c'était de sa faute si Damon et Jenna s'étaient embrassé ce soir… Quant à Damon, il lui lança un regard froid ce qui eut pour effet de laisser Elena pétrifié sur place… Avant de s'évaporer en moins de 30 secondes.

**« Fin du flashback »**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Elena n'avait plus de nouvelle de Damon.

Mais elle savait que lui et Jenna ce voyaient toujours, ce qui la blessa. Elle se disait qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdu. Elle décida de s'habiller et de descendre rejoindre Jenna pour le petit déjeuner.

Salut… _lui dit Jenna. Mais Elena semblait absente._

Hey ça va ?

Eux….Oui _lui répondit Elena en sortant de ses penser_

Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu devrais rester à la maison aujourd'hui.

Je ne peux pas j'ai promis à Matt de le retrouver au Mystic Grill.

Très bien mais fais attention à toi.

Ne t'en fait pas.

Au moment où Elena ouvrit la porte pour sortir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Damon.

**POV ELENA**

Damon…il est si beau, il m'a tellement manqué cette semaine…Reprend toi Elena ! N'oublie pas que vous êtes en froid…

**POV DAMON **

Mince, Elena ! Moi qui ne voulais pas la croiser c'est raté ! Mais elle est si belle…

Jenna est là ?_ Lui dit Damon comme si Elena n'était qu'un obstacle sur son passage_

Elena n'as pas le temps de répondre que Jenna ce présente à la porte

Damon ! _fît Jenna_ Je t'attendais !

Je suis là ! _Dit Damon en la regardant dans les yeux et lui faisant son beau sourire, ignorant totalement la présence d'Elena._

C'est seulement au moment de partir qu'Elena et Damon ce regarde un dernier instant dans les yeux.

**Mystic Grill : 10H30 **

Damon était sur place avec Jenna en train de boire un bon verre de bourbon, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Elena entre dans le bar. Elle est venu voir Matt comme promis, il finit sont travail dans une heure et caroline et bonnie les rejoindrons tout de suite après.

Lorsqu'elle met un pied dans le bar, elle se rend compte que Damon et Jenna sont là également, ce qui ne l'enchante pas ! Elle décide donc de rejoindre Matt au bar qui se trouvait à l' opposer du « couple » tout en ignorant le regard de Damon qui l'avait senti avant même qu'elle ne rentre dans le bar. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder ! Il l'aime et veux la récupérer, le faite qu'il soit avec Jenna et qu'Elena sois présente est le meilleur moyen de la rendre jalouse. Mais Elena ne n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire et compte bien rendre Damon jaloux avec Matt, ce qui finis par marcher car Damon se trouve être vert de Jalousie mais ne fait rien paraître.

1h plus tard bonnie et caroline venaient d'arriver et Matt avait finis sont service, alors ils allèrent tous les quatre s'assoir a une table, Elena c'était assise de manière a avoir Damon dans sa vision, Matt était à coter d'elle et Bonnie en face.

Damon et Elena ce lancèrent des regards intense durant 3 bonnes heures. Elena ne prenait pas vraiment part aux discutions avec ses amies…elle ne pensait qu'à une seul chose…Damon !

Au bout d'une heure, Damon commençais à en avoir vraiment marre de cette situation, alors il décida de sortir prendre l'air ce qui n'échappa pas à Elena ! C'est alors qu'elle décida de sortir le rejoindre pour enfin discuté et mettre les choses aux clairs !

Dehors, Damon était debout, dos au bar les bras croisé, il regardé les étoiles qui venais d'apparaitre dans le ciel.

Quand Elena l'aperçu, elle s'arrêta une seconde avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Damon ! _Dit Elena. Mais il ne réagit pas._

Damon, s'il te plait regarde-moi.

Il se retourne alors pour lui faire face et ce que vit Elena la terrifia ! Damon est en train de pleurer !

Oh !...Damon !...

Ne dit rien Elena !

Damon, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser !

Et pourtant…c'est ce que tu as fait ! Tout ce que je voulais faire était te réconforter !

Je le sais Damon ! Je sais et j'en suis désolé !

Je t'aime Elena !

Je t'aime aussi Damon !

Tu m'aime ?!

Oui, je ne voulais seulement pas me l'avouer !

Damon pris son visage dans les mains et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à les toucher …

Il est sur un nuage ! Il prit Elena dans ses bras et ils regardent les étoiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre….

Tu m'as tellement manqué Damon !

Toi aussi ma belle… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es ma vie, mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre… je t'aime tellement !

Je t'aime aussi Damon ! Plus jamais je ne te quitterais !


End file.
